


Memories

by IllyasJames



Series: Home: SidlinkZine series [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions, M/M, coming to terms, written for a zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After doing his Job and being the Hero of Hyrule once more Link find himself lost in a world he's not certain he still has a place in. So he goes to the Zora domain hoping Sidon can point him to the way home.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This and the other 3 parts were originally written for a Zine that was all about the relationship between Link and Sidon.
> 
> I'm not going into details why no one ever got to see the printed zine, as I had no part in that. I recently stumbled on my digital copy I had been sent upon asking. Remembering that I never posted these stories anywhere I am now correcting it.
> 
> I am unable to use the edited versions as they seem to have gone missing, so I'll be posting the unedited ones instead. 
> 
> Hope you like it. :}

Link finds himself wandering around the Zora domain. He seems to be attracted to this place more than he is to the streets and plains in Hyrule. The lack of some of his memories and the knowledge that so much changed in the years he was lost, just made it feel less like home.

Not that the Zora domain feels more like home. Link's not even certain he still knows, or has ever known, what home is. Surely he must have, he must have had a place before he became the Hero. A life he gave up to defend all. 

He wraps his arms around himself. Trying to hide the shivers that are causing goosebumps all along his arms. And he even remembered to get properly dressed for the weather this time. The sigh comes from deep. Would anyone really care if he caught a cold. After all, he already did what he had needed to do. He became a Hero, saved them all. Now he just needed to be saved himself. 

The aimless walking makes him end up in a square he isn't certain he's been before. Still he feels the chill go from the base of his neck all the way down his spine to his tailbone. That is another thing he can't understand. Why people don't hate him, even if they have every right to do so, they supported him no matter what. Believing in him.

His eyes go over the statue in the center of the square. It's larger than life, almost twice the size of an average Zora, but he recognizes the person it represents. Mipha. Mipha, the Zora champion, the princess, the person he was apparently friends with. The person who had made his Zora armor, something done only for the person one is in love with. 

She is another regret Link has. He was grateful for the armor, and he will always be willing to listen to people when they tell him about how she and him were close. He just can't remember her. Not more than small pieces that are never deep or strong enough to make him believe they really mean anything. Especially as in some of those memories he is clearly speaking, an act he has not seem to be able to do properly since waking up. 

He walks over to a bench positioned so that the one sitting has the best view of the statue. Perhaps if he sits here, some of his memories will fall into place. Surely she must have meant something to him. These feelings inside him, the ones he's been suppressing since first coming here after waking up, they have to come form somewhere, don't they. 

The rain comes and goes but Link just sits there and stares at the statue. He sits there so long that one of the guards protecting the square, has had the time to sneak off and go to the palace. When he comes back he's followed by another Zora. One that caries himself with great self-conscious. 

Prince Sidon sees Link sitting at his bench. His for it was put there for him as he would visit this square almost daily the first few years after the statue was put up. His father had wanted him to be more comfortable. Link does not look as if he's comfortable. Prince Sidon bows his head down, perhaps he had been wrong to keep a distance from the Hero, but his father had been clear that he was in no way allowed to distract him from his job to save the world.

He just can't shake the feeling that by doing so he had allowed the Hero to get even more lost then he had already been. Well it is time to correct that. He strides over and sits down next to Link, just looking at his sister's image. There will always be that feeling of missing when he does. He looks at the young Hylian next to him. How he must feel looking at his old friend like this.  
“So, Hero, how are you feeling right now.” Sidon wonders if he made a dumb move when Link hunches into himself. Holding his hands fisted up in his lap. 

Apparently that was not the right thing to ask. Sidon sighs. If they were in any other situation he could take one of those hands in his and rub it in a way to get him to relax it. But they are not, if all things that were said are true, he would be insulting his sisters memory. 

“She cared deeply about you. I don't have many memories in which she wasn't either training to be a Champion or talking about you.” he smiles. “She always spoke fondly about you.” 

Link leans backwards stretching his hands in front of him. He turns slightly towards Sidon, catching the Princes eyes.

'I don't remember. I don't remember much more than small bits and pieces.' Link sighs. 'Those pieces do not make any sense.' 

His eyes wonder to the statue. 

'How do I know what I feel is what I feel if I can't remember where it came from.' 

Sidon looks at the small Hylian in amazement. His signing was so stocky that it was clear how frustrated he was. 

'Tell me about her, Prince. Tell me what I should remember.' The plea in his eyes sends a shiver through Sidon. 'Maybe if you tell me.'

Link stops signing, looking at his hands, then to the statue. Sidon can't help but feel the hero is a bit lost. 

“You can tell me anything. Ask me anything.” 

There is a moment they lock eyes and Link looks as if he wants to say something. He opens his mouth but then closes it as if he doesn't trust himself.

'Were she and I only friends?' 

From all of the things link could have asked this was the last one Sidon had expected.

“Why do you want to ask that.” Sidon almost looked away in embarrassment but as he needs to look at Link or won't be able to see him signing he looks at the young Hero. 

'There are feelings inside me. Feelings I can't name. But they are not like those feelings.' 

Sidon looks a bit off. He had not realized how much it would hurt to hear Link admit to have feelings for Mipha. Even though he had known it for years.

“You and her had known each other for years, ever since you were small children.” He sighs. “What I heard is that you two were as close as any two could be.” A smile graces his lips. “She must have loved you dearly, for she crafted your armor for you. She was a kind and generous person.” 

Link just softly nods.

'I know that. Your father the king told me that. Many told me that.' His eyes wander to the statue before turning back to Sidon. 'What none can seem to tell me is if I was as enamored with her as she with me.' He closes his eyes for a moment. 'If I had felt like that for her, should I not remember those feelings.' 

Sidon looks at the slumped shoulders of the Hero. In truth he had always assumed that what he had been told was the only version of the story. Yet here he was wondering if maybe Mipha's love had been one-sided. It will not change that she loved Link though. 

'There are feelings for her, but they are very similar to those I feel for Zelda.' Link stills his hands for a moment. 'I know I do not wish to marry her. I do not think I was in a state to feel what one feels for one that you wish to marry for your sister either.' 

Link puts his hand over his chest, before looking at Sidon. 

'It feels not like this feeling. It feels so very different.' He rubs his chest again. 'The feeling I have in here now it is so different from what the ones I feel for her.'

Sidon tries to figure out exactly what Link is trying to say. 

“Different? Different how?” He catches a shine in Links eyes. Before the Hylian turns his head, almost as if he's a bit embarrassed. “Please Link. Do not feel embarrassed. Tell me, I want to help.” 

Link looks at Sidon. 

'The feelings I have inside for your sister are nothing compared to the ones I have inside right now.' At that Link fully turns to Sidon, cups his cheeks and slips his lips over Sidon's. Before stepping back to sign. 'Nothing like these feelings, at all.' 

Sidon stares at the Hero. He couldn't believe what just happens. He slips his hand over Links. Dropping it in seconds. 

“Are you saying...” Sidon closes his eyes and lets out his breath. “What are you saying? Please Link. Tell me I understood right.” Link nods.

'I feel for you deeply. Far more than I remember feeling for both Zelda and Mipha.' 

Sidon lets out a laugh, takes Links head between his hands and nuzzles his nose to Links. 

“I feel for you deeply as well. Please know I will do all I can to make you happy.” 

Link bites his bottom lip and pushes Sidon a few inches away from him. He needs the room to sign.

'Then please take me someplace safe. Help me find a place to call home.' 

Sidon takes Link in his arms, feeling the Hylian snuggle into the crook of his neck. He would reshape the world for the man, but right now all he does is take him to his private chambers. There he makes certain the man is comfortable, as he apparently had fallen asleep while Sidon carried him.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting parts 2, 3, and 4, in the next few days. :}


End file.
